Sonhos
by Aki no Okonomiyaki
Summary: E, somente depois de ela ter dito que o deixava, ele aceitou sua perda.


Disclainer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, e eu não estou ganhando nada escrevendo esta estória.

Sonhos

(Aki no Okonomiyaki)

_**Há quem diga que todas as noites são de sonhos.**_

_**Mas há também quem garanta que nem todas,**_

_**mas somente as de verão.**_

_**Mas no fundo isso não tem importância.**_

_**O que interessa mesmo**_

_**não são as noites em si,**_

_**são os sonhos.**_

_**Sonhos que o homem sonha sempre.**_

_**Em todos os lugares,**_

_**em todas as épocas do ano,**_

_**dormindo ou acordado.**_

_("Sonhos", Shakespeare)_

Sentado naquele lugar irreconhecível, Ikki foi tomado por uma estranha letargia. Pessoas e mais pessoas passavam a velocidades impossíveis, quase como se ele estivesse parado no tempo.

"Ikki, o que está fazendo parado aí?"

A voz familiar tirou-o do torpor. Olhou para cima, para verificar quem era, afinal.

Espanto.

Esmeralda riu levemente ao ver a surpresa do cavaleiro de Fênix.

Ikki olhou ao redor, finalmente identificando o lugar onde estava. Parecia estar sentado numa calçada, nos degraus de uma sorveteria, em frente à uma avenida movimentada. Era visível uma praia, atrás da sorveteria. Uma cidade litorânea.

"Vamos! Não temos tempo a perder!" exclamou Esmeralda, puxando-o gentilmente.

A jovem usava roupas modernas, calça jeans e uma blusa florida, azul e simples. Já recomposto, Ikki a acompanhou.

Subiram os degraus da sorveteria. O rapaz havia notado que não haviam nenhum outro cliente, nem atendentes. Haviam sorvetes no balcão, e Esmeralda prontamente os pegou, oferecendo um à Ikki.

Não havia nem se sentado, e ela já o estava guiando para uma saída oposta por onde haviam vindo.

"Espere, Esmeralda. Não viemos comer o sorvete?"

"Não temos tempo. Podemos comer no caminho." disse ela, uma garota gentil, mas apressada.

Ele não discutiu, começando a comer a guloseima.

Fez uma carranca. Não que o sorvete fosse ruim, longe disso. Era apenas... Estranhamente sem gosto.

Mais um fato estranho a se acrescentar.

Agora, caminhavam pela praia.

De súbito, ela parou.

"Espere, Esmeralda." começou Ikki "Você não havia morr...?"

"Isso não é importante, Ikki."

Ela sorria.

"Olhe para o lado!!!"

Ele olhou.

Era o pôr-do-sol, que raiava o horizonte de cores vibrantes, ao mesmo tempo que, ao longe, trazia a noite. Ali, ele parecia excepcionalmente belo, contrastando com o mar azul e esverdeado, que brilhava.

Ficou ali, hipnotizado, até que a voz baixa e emocionada de Esmeralda se fez ouvir.

"É bonito, não é..." disse ela, sem esperar resposta. "Ele me traz boas lembranças."

A mirou. Os olhos cintilavam úmidos.

"A minha vida lembra um pôr-do-sol, Ikki..."

Nos olhos dela, ele procurou uma explicação, embora já imaginasse qual seria ela.

"Ela foi tão curta... Mas foi bela. Você a fez assim. Eu não pareço, eu sou um pôr-do-sol."

"Não é verdade." disse ele, com a voz firme.

"Mas eu acho que está na hora do meu pôr-do-sol acabar, afinal. Vai vir um período escuro, para nós dois. Mas logo haverá, pelo menos para você, um novo alvorecer."

Ela virou-se para ele, num sorriso genuíno.

"Você entende, não é, Ikki? Ninguém pode viver sonhando... E se esquecer de viver."

E então, ela começou a se desfazer no ar, ao mesmo tempo em que a atmosfera se tornava fria e enevoada.

"Esmeralda! Não vá!" gritou ele, erguendo as mãos, tentando, em vão, alcança-la.

O ar ia se tornando cada vez mais gélido... Quase úmido...

Molhado...

Molhado?

Foi então que Ikki acordou, com os pingos d´agua banhando o rosto.

Adormecera próximo a janela da mansão.

Sacudiu os cabelos úmidos, observando o dia cinzento e chuvoso, que pareceu ganhar grande vivacidade com o sonho maravilhoso.

E então, ele compreendeu o que Esmeralda havia querido dizer.

Mirou com novos olhos o céu cinzento.

Agora, estava quase completamente sozinho, embora o pior já houvesse passado.

Estava no fim da noite.

E ele mal podia esperar que acontecesse um novo alvorecer.

N/A: Olá, leitores! Como puderam perceber, essa é minha primeira experiência em termos de fics, sou uma iniciante. Então, não estranhem se não tiver ficado muito bom. Espero não ter descaracterizado o Ikki, pois ele é um dos personagens mais difíceis de se escrever. Mas, se quiserem, deixem um comentário, e não se incomodem em apontar falhas, pois é consertando os erros que se aprende e escreve melhor. Fiquem a vontade!


End file.
